L'histoire de Renée
by Yael92
Summary: Aramis avant Aramis...


_C'est ma toute première fic que j'ai écrite il y a une douzaine d'années. Je tiens compte de l'animé mais pas de l'OAV qui n'était pas accessible à l'époque._

* * *

**_Une mère soucieuse_**

Julie d'Herblay observait sa fille qui évoluait gauchement sur la piste… Cette enfant était insupportable ! Non seulement elle était raide comme un piquet, mais elle ne faisait absolument aucun effort à l'égard de son compagnon de danse… Monsieur de Plessus était un fermier général de petite noblesse, mais d'une fortune à faire pâlir d'envie la plupart des demoiselles de la région. Mais cette idiote n'en avait cure ! Elle le regardait à peine et semblait s'ennuyer horriblement.

Madame d'Herblay ne savait que faire avec cette enfant… Quel gâchis ! songeait-elle. Sa fille Renée était pourtant d'une incroyable beauté. Son visage fin illuminé d'immenses yeux bleu azur ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Julie aurait rêvé d'avoir une chevelure blonde aussi chatoyante au même âge… Sans parler de sa gorge pleine, de sa taille fine et de son allure élancée… Avec la fraîcheur de ses seize ans, Renée aurait pu séduire les plus beaux partis de la région si elle avait su se tenir. Mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle réduisait à néant tout espoir de mariage.

Elle était si peu féminine. Elle était franche et moqueuse disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans peur de heurter ces beaux messieurs. Et puis, elle les regardait droit dans les yeux au lieu de baisser pudiquement le regard comme une timide jeune fille. Pour se faire aimer, une jeune fille se devait de faire croire à son prétendant qu'il était l'être le plus exceptionnel qui soit, elle devait se montrer fragile pour qu'il désire la protéger, elle devait se montrer modeste et discrète pour qu'il se croie intéressant. Elle devait prendre un air intéressé à chacune de ses paroles, même la plus ennuyeuse… Madame d'Herblay désespérait d'arriver à faire comprendre cela à sa fille. Il fallait pourtant bien marier cette enfant !

Julie aurait dû se montrer plus ferme avec son époux quand Renée était enfant… C'était bien de sa faute si Renée était aussi insupportable. Julie voulait l'envoyer au couvent afin qu'elle apprenne la modestie et tout le comportement qu'une parfaite jeune fille devait avoir, mais son époux était totalement fou de son enfant unique. Il l'avait gardée auprès de lui, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il désirait enseigner à son enfant… Un vrai désastre ! Aujourd'hui, Renée était une cavalière accomplie, elle savait manier l'épée et le fusil mieux que beaucoup d'hommes, mais était incapable de danser avec grâce. Son père avait dû oublier qu'il élevait une jeune fille ! Pire que tout, il en avait fait une érudite. Elle lisait des vieux philosophes grecs, des épopées chevaleresques et des poètes aux idées douteuses. Elle avait la tête farcie d'idées stupides et romanesques… Elle était belle, mais la beauté ne faisait pas tout. Quel homme voudrait d'une femme plus habile que lui à l'épée et à l'esprit plus aiguisé que le sien ?

Malgré son caractère épouvantable, Renée semblait plaire à Monsieur de Plessus. C'était le troisième bal où il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. C'était inespéré ! Cette entêtée ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Son jugement était obscurci par les poésies qu'elle lisait, elle rêvait d'amour et d'aventures… Aucun sens commun !

Renée attendait la fin de cette danse avec impatience. Ce Plessus la serrait bien trop fort… Dieu qu'elle détestait cette comédie grotesque que sa mère lui faisait jouer soir après soir ! Elle devait sourire à des imbéciles, écouter leurs propos insipides, accepter leurs attentions ridicules… Tout ça dans l'unique but qu'ils la trouvent assez niaise pour vouloir l'épouser ! C'était tellement humiliant !

Et ce Plessus était épouvantable. Quand il la regardait, elle avait l'impression d'être une marchandise sur l'étal d'un marché. Il y avait tant de mépris et de concupiscence dans ses yeux qu'elle se sentait avilie à son contact.

Elle avait beau se montrer aussi froide et dédaigneuse que la politesse le lui autorisait, il ne semblait pas se décourager. Elle montrait un air ennuyé à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Elle répondait froidement à chacune de ses phrases… Sa mère devait en être malade, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter les attentions de cet homme odieux.

Quel ennui ! soupirait-elle. Ces bals étaient interminables…

* * *

**_Brève rencontre _**

Renée chevauchait à bride abattue, goûtant la caresse violente du vent sur son visage. Sa mère aurait hurlé de la voir ainsi les cheveux emmêlés et les jupes en désordre, mais la jeune fille avait besoin de s'étourdir après les soirées qu'elle subissait. Elle ne vivait que pour ces chevauchées… Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait libre.

Comme elle détestait la vie qu'on lui faisait mener depuis quelques mois. Sa mère rêvait d'un beau mariage qui la mettrait à l'abri du besoin. Renée, elle rêvait d'une vie d'aventures et d'amour et on ne lui proposait qu'un monde d'hypocrisie et de frivolité… non, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Elle ne se vendrait pas pour une grosse fortune et de belles toilettes. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'était qu'une fille. Le mariage ou le couvent étaient ses seuls choix d'avenir.

Pendant ses premiers bals, elle était pourtant pleine d'espoir, rêvant de croiser un homme droit et courageux, un homme chevaleresque qui ne craindrait pas l'esprit d'une femme. Elle n'avait vu que des sots ou des pédants… L'idée même qu'ils puissent l'embrasser lui donnait la nausée. Quant à l'idée d'entrer au couvent, autant s'emmurer vivante ! Elle galopait de plus en plus vite comme pour fuir ses sinistres pensées.

Un coup de feu éclata. La jument effrayée se cabra… La bride glissa dans ses doigts et Renée roula sur le sol.

François de Montsorot sursauta. Il lui avait semblé entendre un hennissement suivi d'un cri juste après son coup de feu. Un chevalier avait peut-être eu un accident.

Il vit arriver à vive allure une belle jument blanche qui avait selon toute apparence perdu son cavalier. Aiguillant son cheval, François attrapa la bride qui pendait lamentablement sur le flanc gauche de l'animal. La tenant fermement, il arrêta la course du bel animal.

Mettant pied à terre, il s'approcha de la jument et lui caressa le flanc.

\- Tu as perdu ton maître, ma belle… On va aller le retrouver…

L'animal calmé, il remonta en selle et se laissa guider par la jument. Son cavalier avait peut-être fait une vilaine chute… Il ne s'attendait pas à apercevoir une jeune fille allongée sur le bord de la route.

Il sauta du cheval. Elle semblait inanimée… Au moins elle respirait, constata-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui dissimulaient son visage pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée... Elle était vraiment très belle, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en examinant ses traits délicats. Elle avait quelques vilaines égratignures, mais ne semblait pas blessée… Elle bougea légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux azur dans les siens.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? lui demanda-t-il après un court silence.

Il ne parvenait à détacher le regard des yeux de cette jeune fille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous êtes tombée de votre cheval. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- J'ai un peu mal à la jambe, mais je crois que je peux me lever.

S'appuyant sur son épaule, elle se releva avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Vous souffrez ?

\- Cela ira, répondit-elle sans le quitter du regard. Je serai bonne pour une petite entorse.

\- Je suis désolé… C'est moi qui ai dû effrayer votre cheval.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Cela m'évitera d'avoir à danser au bal de Monsieur de Plessus, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

François eut un petit rire tandis qu'elle rougissait, gênée de sa franchise. Baissant les yeux vers sa robe poussiéreuse, elle rougit de plus belle.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner…

\- Non, cela dira, répondit-elle précipitamment. Je vais bien…

\- Allons, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Vous êtes blessée et vous avez perdu connaissance, vous ne pouvez rentrer seule à travers les bois. Vous devez voir un médecin.

\- Je vais bien, je vous assure ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait sauté sur son cheval avec une petite grimace. Interloqué, il la vit disparaître dans le sentier ses cheveux et ses jupons volants dans le vent.

Haletante, Renée avait peine à comprendre sa propre réaction. Ses joues étaient empourprées et ce n'était pas dû à la fraîcheur du vent. Son cœur battait à se rompre et elle sentait une étrange chaleur au creux de son ventre.

C'était stupide de sa part de s'être enfuie de la sorte, mais elle s'était sentie tellement déstabilisée en présence de ce jeune homme. Il l'avait plongée en pleine confusion… Était-ce le sentiment dont elle rêvait en lisant les poèmes de Ronsard ? Pouvait-on aimer au premier regard ?

Sa mère avait bien raison de lui répéter qu'elle était trop empotée pour séduire un homme. Il avait dû la prendre pour une hystérique à s'enfuir ainsi avec sa jambe blessée… En plus, elle était toute crasseuse. Elle devait avoir fière allure avec ses égratignures et ses cheveux en bataille. Pourquoi ne rencontrait-elle pas des hommes comme lui quand elle était parée, coiffée et maquillée ?

Il y avait une telle douceur dans ses yeux… Elle sentait encore la caresse de son regard sur son visage et la chaleur de ses bras contre sa taille… Était-ce cela l'amour ?

Le reverrait-elle un jour ?

\- Vous semblez pensif, François.

François sourit à son jeune élève. Il ne cessait de penser à cette jeune fille. Même couverte de terre et les cheveux emmêlés, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il lui semblait revoir son visage qu'illuminait son regard franc et lumineux.

Elle avait disparu si vite qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre...

Il devait la revoir.

* * *

**_Le bal de Monsieur de Plessus_**

Renée soupirait d'ennui. Elle ne pouvait certes pas danser, mais elle n'avait pu se soustraire au bal de Monsieur de Plessus. Sa robe aux longues manches bouffantes, ses longs cheveux que sa soubrette avait fait boucler pour l'occasion et un peu de maquillage dissimulaient parfaitement les quelques égratignures qui lui restaient de sa chute… Elle était prête à être offerte à Plessus, songea-t-elle avec colère.

Avec son costume clinquant qui transpirait l'opulence et le pouvoir, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je suis fort aise de vous voir ma chère Renée. J'avais craint que vous ne veniez pas.

\- En effet, répondit-elle avec une politesse forcée. J'ai fait tantôt une vilaine chute de cheval et je ne pourrais malheureusement pas honorer vos musiciens.

\- Aucune importance, seule votre présence importe à mes yeux. Votre immobilité forcée me permet de passer la soirée sans être importunés par des damoiseaux réservant vos danses.

\- Mais vous-même ne pouvez abandonner toutes les demoiselles qui n'attendent que de danser à votre bras. Songez à Mademoiselle de Pompignac qui a dû mettre cette superbe robe opale rien que pour vous plaire et qui se meut comme un ange sur la piste.

\- Vous êtes trop indulgente, ma chère. Toutes ces demoiselles sont insignifiantes à côté de vous. Qui remarquerait une opale à côté d'un diamant ?

Il fit couler son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille qui s'en sentit glacée.

\- Car vous êtes un diamant, Renée. Un diamant brut qui n'attend que les mains expertes de l'orfèvre pour être taillé et placé dans un écrin digne de sa beauté.

Renée tremblait de colère. Ses yeux flamboyaient et son visage s'était empourpré… Elle ne pouvait plus contenir son mépris à l'égard de cet homme qui la jaugeait comme une marchandise dont il pouvait faire l'acquisition.

\- Je ne suis pas un caillou, monsieur, lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents. Je n'ai nul besoin d'être façonnée et enfermée dans une jolie boîte… Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous choisirai pas comme orfèvre.

\- Vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous êtes en colère, répondit Plessus en riant. Votre résistance ne vous rend que plus précieuse.

Elle allait lui cracher son mépris quand elle se figea. S'agenouillant devant eux, un jeune homme venait les saluer… Elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil le visage qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis des jours.

\- Cette soirée est un enchantement, Monsieur de Plessus.

\- François de Montsorot, quelle surprise ! répondit Plessus n'appréciant visiblement pas l'invité inopportun. Je commençais à me demander si vous nous feriez l'honneur d'une visite depuis le temps que je vous invite sans succès.

\- Pardonnez mon manque de civilité à votre égard. J'ai été moi-même bien puni de m'être si longtemps privé de ses soirées et des beautés qui s'y rendent, ajouta-t-il en attrapant délicatement la main de Renée pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Elle le regardait les yeux brillants, sentant monter en elle un doux frisson au contact des lèvres douces sur sa main.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, mademoiselle. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible, mais vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs… Comment va votre jambe ?

\- Mieux, merci, même s'il me faut renoncer à la danse pour quelque temps.

\- Vous faut-il renoncer également à l'équitation ?

\- Il le faudrait, mais j'ai peine à m'y résoudre, répondit-elle en rougissant, gênée par le souvenir de sa fuite. Je voudrais d'ailleurs m'excuser pour mon comportement… Je n'ai guère fait preuve de savoir-vivre.

\- Oubliez ça, vous m'avez permis de voir une amazone chevaucher dans une forêt française… Cela n'a pas de prix !

Elle rougissait de plus en plus, mais ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir.

Plessus ne pouvait s'y tromper, lui qui n'avait jamais vu que colère et ennui dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Le couple l'ignorait totalement, conversant comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas et l'humiliant aux yeux de tous ses convives… Cette petite péronnelle le ridiculisait ! Pour se donner une contenance, il alla inviter la jeune Pompignac en se jurant qu'il ferait payer cet affront.

\- Je crois que nous avons attiré le courroux de notre hôte, dit Renée avec un petit rire.

\- Je crains qu'il ne m'envoie plus ses invitations, répondit François en prenant un air faussement soucieux. C'est fâcheux ! Où pourrais-je vous rencontrer ? Serais-je contraint à explorer les bois à votre recherche ou me direz-vous votre nom ?

\- Renée… Renée d'Herblay. Et j'aurais grand plaisir à vous revoir ailleurs que chez Monsieur de Plessus, Monsieur de Montsorot, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir… Mais appelez-moi, François…

La soirée s'écoula comme un rêve. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils se laissèrent porter par le flot des mots échangés oubliant le reste du monde.

Dans ses yeux, Renée ne se sentait plus maladroite et gauche. Elle n'avait plus besoin de retenir ses paroles pour cacher les pensées qui animaient son esprit. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se forcer à être niaise. Elle pouvait être elle-même…

François se disait qu'il n'avait vécu que pour rencontrer cette merveilleuse jeune fille. Elle avait tout d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, mais corsetée sous une éducation soignée, il devinait une âme passionnée et rebelle… une âme qui ne se laisserait jamais enchaîner… Il semblait que son cœur se réchauffait auprès de la flamme ardente qui animait le regard de Renée. Sa franchise, sa vitalité, son rire cristallin étaient des sources d'eau pure au milieu de ce monde surfait.

Quand sa mère vint la chercher pour partir, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, et cela depuis que les regards s'étaient croisés dans la forêt.

* * *

**_Bonheur_**

Renée n'avait cessé de surveiller la fenêtre et de regarder la pendule. Dès qu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des sabots d'un cheval, elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Faites donc attention ! Vous n'allez réussir qu'à vous briser une jambe ! lui cria sa mère.

En dépit de son air exaspéré, Renaud d'Herblay savait que sa femme était soulagée depuis que François de Montsorot courtisait leur fille. Il était certes beaucoup moins fortuné que Monsieur de Plessus, mais le vieux soldat préférait ce noble béarnais dont le père s'était illustré par sa vaillance auprès du roi Henri au fermier général oisif… Curieux tout de même que ce jeune homme élevé sur les champs de bataille au côté du défunt roi se soit exilé dans cette province normande. D'autant qu'il restait la plupart du temps cloîtré ce riche manoir isolé… Enfin, cela n'avait guère d'importance ! Seul comptait le bonheur qu'irradiait le visage de sa fille depuis qu'elle avait rencontré François.

À force d'essuyer sans cesse les reproches de sa femme, Renaud d'Herblay en était venu à regretter l'éducation qu'il avait donnée à sa fille unique. En avait-il fait une des femmes guerrières qui animaient les épopées qu'elle lisait inlassablement, une Clorinde ou une Bradamante, à une époque où les amazones n'existaient guère plus que dans les romans ? Aurait-il dû laisser des religieuses transformer l'enfant pétillante et vivace qu'il aimait en une fragile jeune fille qui baissait pudiquement les yeux ? Cela aurait été comme détruire l'âme de son enfant.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'était destinée qu'à devenir une épouse et une mère. Il était impensable qu'elle ne leur donne pas d'héritier, d'autant plus qu'elle était leur fille unique… Mais il ne la donnerait qu'à un homme qui saurait l'aimer telle qu'elle était, un homme qui ne serait pas froissé par sa franchise ni vexé par sa dextérité dans le maniement des armes… et François de Montsorot semblait être cet homme.

\- Attendez mon enfant, dit Monsieur d'Herblay.

Sa fille allait ouvrir la porte pour courir vers François qui descendait de son cheval. Elle interrompit son geste et se tourna vers son père qui descendait les escaliers calmement.

\- Oui, père ?

\- Avant que vous partiez, je voulais vous donner quelque chose.

Il lui tendit alors un pendentif en or ciselé au milieu duquel brillait un superbe rubis. Devant son regard étonné, il appuya sur le côté ce qui eut pour effet d'escamoter la pierre dévoilant une miniature du portrait pour lequel Renée avait posé quelques mois auparavant.

\- J'ai fait faire ce pendentif juste avant votre entrée dans le monde. Il est destiné à l'homme qui saura ouvrir votre cœur, mon enfant… Qu'il soit le gage de mon appui dans votre choix.

Il déposa le bijou dans la main de sa fille, visiblement trop émue pour lui répondre et ouvrit lui-même la porte à François.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les regardait partir côte à côte sur le dos de leurs chevaux.

François ne quittait pas Renée des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils chevauchaient ensemble et il était subjugué par l'adresse de la jeune fille. Elle semblait littéralement faire corps avec son cheval. La souplesse et la légèreté de son corps la rendaient plus agile que la plupart des hommes… Elle était sans doute meilleure cavalière que lui, remarqua François avec admiration… Il ne s'était pas trompé en la comparant à une amazone.

Ils s'arrêtèrent auprès d'une petite rivière ombragée. Elle tremblait légèrement en attachant son cheval… C'était la première fois qu'elle était totalement seule avec lui et elle sentait son cœur battre bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Vous montez à cheval admirablement.

\- Azalée est une bête merveilleuse, répondit-elle en caressant sa belle jument.

\- Il n'empêche, il est rare d'arriver à une telle osmose entre un cheval et son cavalier. Le mérite en revient tout autant à la cavalière.

Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cheval ?... Comment trouver les mots pour exprimer le feu qui brûlait en lui depuis leur rencontre ? Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il s'était exilé de Paris sur l'ordre du roi Henri. Dix années dans cette morne province avec pour seuls plaisirs ses promenades en forêt et les progrès que son jeune protégé accomplissait jour après jour, le temps lui avait semblé bien long. Qu'il était dur de servir le roi en secret et exilé ! Surtout avec pour seule compagnie, une vieille gouvernante.

Il avait moins de vingt ans quand il était arrivé. Au début, il participait aux mondanités auxquelles les aristocrates de la région l'invitaient volontiers, mais toutes les jeunes filles qu'il avait rencontrées lui avaient semblé tellement ternes et superficielles. Aucune ne semblait assez digne de confiance pour partager sa vie et son secret. Il avait presque renoncé à l'amour quand il l'avait rencontrée.

Son regard coula sur la jeune fille… Elle était si belle ! Il aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras et la garder contre lui tout le reste de sa vie.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme comme vous.

Renée baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais, je ne suis guère féminine. On me le répète assez.

\- Ne dites pas ça… Pour moi, vous êtes la femme. Vous êtes la plus belle, la plus franche, la plus flamboyante des femmes.

Il lui prit la main.

\- Je vous aime, dit-il.

Elle était tout près et elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Il lut tant d'amour dans le regard brûlant qu'elle posait sur lui qu'il ne put résister. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'approchant de lui déposa un baiser enflammé sur ses lèvres douces. Il sentait le délicieux parfum de ses cheveux contre son visage, la chaleur et le frémissement de son corps fin contre le sien, ses seins qui palpitaient contre son torse… Il avait peine à réfréner le désir qui montait en lui.

\- Je vous aime aussi, François, murmura-t-elle.

Il passa doucement la main sur son visage en desserrant doucement son étreinte… Sa main était si douce. Elle sentait tout son corps frémir sous cette caresse. Une étrange chaleur montait dans le creux de son ventre… Elle aurait voulu qu'il la serre encore plus fort contre lui, mais il s'était agenouillé à ses pieds et jetait sur elle ce regard qui la faisait se sentir unique.

\- Cela vous semblera peut-être un peu rapide, mais je n'ai aucun doute… Je veux que vous soyez ma femme.

Il lui sembla que son cœur explosait de joie et elle se laissa tomber en face de lui.

\- Je veux être votre femme, François. Je veux être tout à vous chaque jour de ma vie.

Lui tendant le pendentif dont son père lui avait fait don elle ajouta :

\- Prenez ce pendentif en gage de mon consentement.

Saisissant la main qu'elle lui tendait, François porta à ses lèvres ses doigts délicats… Ils restèrent longtemps assis ainsi sur l'herbe fraîche, leurs mains tendrement enlacées.

* * *

**_Confiance et union_**

Les trois mois suivants s'écoulèrent comme un rêve. Les Herblay organisaient le mariage imminent tandis que Renée goûtait chaque jour au bonheur d'être aimée par un homme merveilleux. Tous deux passaient de longues heures à se promener en forêt, à chasser ou à converser des poèmes et des épopées qui les faisaient rêver tous deux.

\- Dans une semaine, je serai votre femme, murmura Renée, ses jupes étalées sur l'herbe verte à l'ombre d'un arbre.

\- Mon ami Tréville m'a écrit pour m'assurer de son départ ce tantôt. Il sera là dès demain. Je lui ai tant parlé de vous qu'il souhaite vous rencontrer avant d'être notre témoin.

\- C'était le protégé de votre père, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, mais il était bien plus que cela. Il était comme un grand frère pour moi. Dans tous mes souvenirs d'enfance, il est à mes côtés. C'est un homme de cœur et un soldat de valeur… Il est capitaine de la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi à présent.

Renée l'écoutait d'un air songeur, hésitant à lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- François, commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a des parts d'ombre dans votre vie. Vous passez des heures dans votre manoir entouré de grilles sans me dire à quoi vous avez occupé votre journée, vous vivez en Normandie depuis dix ans, mais vous êtes béarnais, vous avez été élevé pour être au service de roi et de la France et vous restez dans cette province paisible et ennuyeuse loin de Paris…

Il la regarda avec douceur. Il savait qu'il faudrait lui révéler le terrible secret qu'il gardait précieusement loin de la capitale. Elle allait devenir sa femme, elle vivrait avec lui… Mais il ne savait comment lui raconter cela.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il en tenant ses mains entre les siennes. Je ne suis pas ici pour mon plaisir. Même si je parais mener la vie d'un gentilhomme de province, je suis ici au service du roi… Je ne vis pas seul. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes la seule femme de ma vie. Mais derrière les grilles, se cache une personne très importante… Je protège une personne, un secret qui pourrait faire vaciller la couronne.

\- Vous m'effrayez, François.

\- Je vous dirai tout, mon amour. Je vais même vous le présenter… Mais il faudra me jurer le silence absolu.

Elle prit une inspiration et répondit calmement :

\- Je ne vous demande rien. Si vous voulez me faire partager ce secret, je vous jure que je le garderai quoi qu'il arrive et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais si votre devoir ou votre honneur vous impose le silence, croyez que je le respecterai. Je voudrais que vous partagiez tout avec moi, mais jamais je ne vous imposerai de renier votre devoir pour moi.

Elle embrassa le bout de ses doigts avec dévotion… Elle était merveilleuse. Chaque jour passé à ses côtés lui révélait de nouvelles qualités de la jeune fille. Sa droiture le touchait profondément… Il ne s'était pas trompé sur sa valeur, songeait-il en regardant son beau visage à l'ovale délicat encadré de longues mèches dorées et soyeuses. Dans ses yeux bleus brillait la confiance absolue qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Il la serra contre lui en murmurant :

\- Je vous dirai tout, Renée. Je vous le jure…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Sa peau était si chaude et si douce. Il sentait son corps mince qui frémissait contre lui… Le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle montait en lui, il ne pouvait plus résister… Il voulait se fondre en elle…

Il l'allongea doucement sur l'herbe fraîche.

\- Je vous aime, Renée… Je vous aime si fort…

Non, il ne fallait pas… Il devait encore attendre… Plus que quelques jours et elle serait sa femme.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, passant les doigts dans sa douce chevelure brune… Ses yeux brûlaient d'amour et de désir. Elle voulait s'unir totalement à lui… Leur amour était si pur et si impétueux qu'ils ne pouvaient résister plus longtemps. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore échangé leurs vœux sous la voûte d'une église, mais ils s'unirent passionnément sous le regard de Dieu. J'ai peine à croire qu'Il ait vu un péché dans cette fusion absolue de deux êtres éperdument amoureux.

À genoux, François embrassait les mains de Renée.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon amour… Pardonne-moi…

Vêtue d'une simple chemise, elle tourna vers lui un visage radieux.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, François. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse… Je n'ai vécu jusqu'à présent que pour être à toi.

Il la serra très fort contre lui.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû… mais je t'aime si fort.

Elle l'interrompit d'un baiser.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Ne regrette pas de m'avoir rendue heureuse… Ne regrette pas notre union…

Les remords de François s'effacèrent devant le visage serein et heureux de la jeune femme. Il embrassa à nouveau ses mains délicates.

\- Tu es ma femme à présent… Viens dîner chez moi, ce soir. Je te raconterai tout et je te présenterai mon protégé. Nous devons tout partager maintenant.

Ils se séparèrent impatients de se retrouver quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

**_Une nuit d'orage_**

Après le soleil radieux du début d'après-midi, de gros nuages noirs couvraient le ciel de cette fin de journée. Renée n'était guère étonnée, les averses étaient fréquentes dans cette région début septembre…

Elle galopait sans se soucier des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. Elle sentait encore sur son corps la chaleur des caresses de son amant. La fraîcheur de la pluie était bien impuissante à éteindre le feu qu'avait allumé leur étreinte… Elle n'aurait pas imaginé un tel bonheur, une telle plénitude. Il lui semblait être entière pour la première fois de sa vie, avoir retrouvé la partie d'elle-même qui lui manquait pour s'accomplir totalement…

François, ce sera un tel bonheur t'appartenir chaque jour de ma vie, songeait-elle en éperonnant sa jument, impatiente de rejoindre son aimé…

Elle voyait les grilles du manoir quand il entendait le grondement d'une dizaine de chevaux partant au galop de l'autre côté de la route… Elle accéléra l'allure.

La porte était grande ouverte laissant un vent glacial s'engouffrer dans le manoir… Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, elle sauta de son cheval et entra en courant.

Après une course effrénée, elle entra dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, les meubles renversés… Un éclair jeta une lumière crue sur la pièce en désordre. Un hurlement jaillit de sa bouche.

\- François !

Il gisait étendu dans une mare de sang. Elle se jeta à ses côtés et l'enserra dans ses bras, tremblante et terrifiée. Elle couvrait son visage tant aimé de baisers frénétiques… Il entrouvrit ses yeux posant sur elle ce regard qui la faisait se sentir exceptionnelle.

\- Renée… murmura-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessé… Il faut aller chercher un médecin…

Elle était comme hystérique. Il agrippa son bras.

\- Reste là… Il n'y a plus rien à faire…

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

\- J'aurais tellement voulu te voir dans ta robe de mariée…

\- Tu me verras… Accroche-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !

\- Je suis si heureux de t'avoir connue… Tu as été la flamme qui a réchauffé mon cœur… Je t'aime tellement… J'aurais voulu vieillir à tes côtés…

Caressant ses joues couvertes de larmes, il murmura dans un souffle :

\- Au moins, j'aurais le bonheur de mourir dans tes bras…

\- NON !

L'étincelle… L'étincelle qui animait ses yeux… Cette étincelle était partie… Elle pressait son corps contre elle, mais il était vide… Il n'y avait plus qu'un corps. L'âme de François s'en était allée.

* * *

**_Mutisme_**

Inquiet de ne pas voir revenir sa fille par cette nuit d'orage, Renaud d'Herblay était allé la chercher au manoir de son fiancé quelques heures plus tard.

Il l'avait retrouvée couverte de sang, serrant contre elle le corps de son aimé. Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle couvrait de baisers le visage de François comme si elle espérait ainsi le faire revenir à la vie… Il avait dû l'arracher au corps sans vie de son fiancé.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle avait suivi le cortège qui avait enterré l'homme qu'elle aurait dû épouser quelques jours plus tard.

Pendant des jours, elle avait pleuré silencieusement comme si son corps allait se vider de toutes ses larmes. Puis, les larmes s'étaient taries, mais elle ne s'était pas remise à parler.

Tous les jours, Renaud d'Herblay racontait à Renée de l'avancée de l'enquête que menait le capitaine des mousquetaires sur l'assassinat de son ami. Le capitaine de Tréville était venu assister à un mariage et était arrivé pour enterrer son ami. Il était venu jurer à la fiancée de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver et punir les brigands qui leur avaient arraché François et pour toute réponse, il avait eu droit à un regard intensément douloureux.

Les semaines passaient et elle ne quittait pas son mutisme. Son visage semblait s'être figé. Seule l'immense souffrance de son regard indiquait qu'elle était encore en vie.

Depuis l'enterrement, elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Refusant de voir le soleil briller sur un monde déserté par son amour, elle maintenait ses rideaux fermés. Elle mangeait à peine et ne se levait quasiment pas de son lit.

Renaud craignait que sa fille ne perde la raison.

Elle essayait d'oublier le présent en ressassant ses souvenirs heureux. Son corps cherchait à retrouver les douces sensations qu'avait éveillées François… Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le corps ensanglanté de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Pourquoi son esprit restait-il lucide ? Pourquoi ne sombrait-elle pas dans la folie ? C'eût été préférable à cette douleur cuisante comme un fer incandescent qu'on posait minute après minute sur son cœur meurtri.

Un soir, Renaud entra dans la chambre de sa fille et lui jeta la chemise et le pantalon qu'elle utilisait quand ils escrimaient ensemble.

\- Mettez ça demain matin ! On va à la salle d'armes !

Au petit matin, les vêtements étaient toujours au pied du lit. Sa fille restait immobile assise sur le lit en chemise fixant ses rideaux tirés. L'attrapant par le bras, il la traîna hors de la maison. La pluie tombait averse. Les pieds nus de Renée étaient couverts de boue et sa chemise était toute détrempée quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, attenante aux écuries où elle avait appris le maniement des armes.

Quand son père lâcha enfin son bras, elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux comme un poids mort. Il attrapa deux épées et en jeta une à ses pieds.

\- Prenez cette épée et levez-vous !

Prostrée, Renée restait tête baissée, mains et genoux à terre.

\- Levez-vous ! la sommait-il, la voix vibrante de colère.

La lame de son épée glissa sur le visage impassible de sa fille sans provoquer plus de réactions.

\- Remuez-vous un peu ! Imaginez que je suis le bandit qui a assassiné François ! Imaginez que c'est ce Chameau qui se tient en face de vous ! Resterez-vous sans réagir face à l'assassin de François ? N'exprimerez-vous donc aucune colère ? Vous savez vous battre, ne lui ferez-vous pas goûter la pointe de votre épée ?

Il parcourut la salle, décrochant toutes les armes qu'il trouvait.

\- Préférerez-vous un poignard ? un arc ? une arbalète ? un pistolet ? un mousquet ?

Il balançait toutes ces armes devant sa fille. Elle restait enfermée dans son mutisme. Il regardait son enfant autrefois si rayonnante qui restait à genoux, tête basse, ses cheveux mouillés cachant son visage, sa chemise trempée collant à son corps amaigri, ses pieds sales…

\- Vous êtes pitoyable ! lança-t-il la voix chargée de mépris. Si François voyait la loque que vous êtes devenue, il aurait honte d'avoir tant cru en vous… Moi en tous cas, j'ai honte d'avoir cru en vous ! Je pensais que vous étiez forte et courageuse ! Je pensais que vous étiez de celles qui relèvent toujours la tête quoi qu'il arrive ! Restez-là ! Enfoncez-vous dans votre mutisme ! Préférez la folie au combat si vous n'avez même plus le courage de survivre ! Vous êtes si lâche !

Et il l'abandonna seule au milieu des armes éparses.

\- Avez-vous donc perdu la raison ? s'exclama Julie d'Herblay. Vous laissez votre fille désespérée avec toutes ces armes ! Mais elle va en retourner une contre elle ! Je ne peux vous laisser acculer mon enfant au suicide !

Renaud l'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Il faut qu'elle reprenne goût à se battre. Si elle ne se relève pas, c'est que son âme est morte !

\- Alors vous laisserez son corps mourir ! cria Julia, les yeux remplis de larmes. Mais quel père êtes-vous ?

Renaud serra sa femme dans ses bras et lui répondit doucement :

\- Ayez confiance… Notre fille a plus de ressources que vous ne le croyez…

Il revint le lendemain matin dans la salle de garde lui proposant une nouvelle fois un duel. Puis le surlendemain… et ainsi toute la semaine sans plus de succès.

Puis au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'il avait presque perdu espoir, elle se releva. Des flèches étaient plantées dans les cibles, les mannequins étaient entaillés et couverts de couteaux, Renée était debout l'épée à la main, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Son père prit son épée et la mit en garde… Renée était une escrimeuse hors pair, bien meilleure que la plupart des hommes. Renaud dut mettre toute son énergie dans ce combat. Il ne devait pas céder trop vite pour que sa fille puisse laisser libre cours à la colère qu'elle étouffait depuis tout ce temps. Avec son épée, elle n'était que haine et fureur… et son père savait qu'ainsi elle revenait à la vie. Elle relevait la tête et recommençait à se battre.

Elle désarma son père et tendit le bras comme si elle allait le tuer de la même façon qu'elle souhaitait abattre le meurtrier de François. Puis elle regarda le visage de son père, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta dans ses bras en répétant :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Renaud la serra contre lui avec douceur, soulagé de l'entendre parler enfin.

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt ? balbutia-t-elle. J'ai entendu les meurtriers partir… Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt, François serait peut-être en vie ! Il n'aurait pas été seul face à eux… Ou alors j'aurais pu mourir avec lui ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui ! Je ne veux pas !... Pourquoi m'avoir fait connaître François si c'est pour lui survivre ? Pourquoi m'avoir offert ce bonheur si c'est pour me l'arracher de façon si cruelle ? Pourquoi m'avoir montré le paradis si c'est pour me précipiter en enfer ?

Son père caressa doucement ses cheveux épars en la pressant sanglotante contre lui.

\- Ma chérie, murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Aucun bonheur n'est jamais perdu. Hurle contre la cruauté de la vie, mais ne regrette jamais l'amour que vous avez partagé François et toi… L'amour est toujours un cadeau et une force…

* * *

**_Le retour de Monsieur de Plessus_**

Renée revenait lentement à la vie. Elle passait ses journées en salle d'armes ou dans les écuries. Elle était encore un peu maigre, mais reprenait un peu des couleurs.

Trois mois s'étaient déroulés depuis la mort de François. Elle nettoyait le pelage d'Azalée dans l'écurie quand elle entendit un petit rire.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous en êtes réduite à jouer les garçons d'écurie !

Elle se retourna. Monsieur de Plessus se tenait en face d'elle et la toisait avec curiosité.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec brutalité.

\- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles après la terrible épreuve que vous avez traversée… Mais je suis rassuré, vous ne semblez pas avoir perdu votre mauvais caractère.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part, dit-elle sèchement. Mais je n'ai guère de temps à perdre en mondanités, aussi veuillez me laisser.

\- Vous préférez sans doute la compagnie des chevaux à la mienne ! répondit-il vexé.

\- Effectivement !

Sur ces mots, elle sauta sur le dos d'Azalée et partit au galop.

Quelle insupportable gamine ! songeait Plessus avec colère. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour le rejeter avec un tel mépris ? Toutes les jeunes filles de la région auraient rêvé d'obtenir son attention ! Devait-il aimer les défis pour s'obstiner avec cette petite mal élevée ! Mais elle était tellement jolie ! Elle était même plus belle qu'avant. Ses traits s'étaient creusés la rendant plus féminine, et même amaigri, son corps semblait promettre de délicieux plaisirs… Même ses rebuffades ne la rendaient que plus excitante !... Dire qu'il avait craint de trouver une jeune fille brisée ! Il n'aurait pas été attiré par une femme belle mais vide… Non, le feu qui brûlait en elle était encore plus violent qu'auparavant. Quel délice ce serait de la posséder ! Elle serait à lui qu'elle le veuille ou non !

Plessus savait que Renaud d'Herblay ne l'aimait guère. Ce vieux soldat ne jurait que par la noblesse d'épée. Il méprisait les Plessus qui avaient acheté leur particule grâce à leur fortune. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait préféré le Béarnais au fermier général.

Plessus se sentait humilié de devoir s'abaisser devant ce vieil arrogant, mais il était prêt à tout pour obtenir la femme qui obsédait ses pensées. L'accord de père était indispensable, surtout que la mère lui mangeait déjà dans la main.

\- Monsieur d'Herblay, je vous avais déjà fait part des sentiments que je ressentais à l'égard de mademoiselle votre fille l'été dernier. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis… Aussi, je viens me mettre à vos genoux pour vous demander de m'accorder sa main.

Le vieil homme le regarda avec mépris.

\- Ma fille n'est pas prête à se marier pour le moment. Elle a encore besoin de temps pour envisager à nouveau d'unir sa vie à quelqu'un…

\- Monsieur, sachez que je comprends vos réticences et que j'admire l'attention que vous portez aux sentiments de votre fille. Toutefois, je pense que vous avez tort de vouloir laisser passer ainsi le temps… Permettez-moi d'être franc avec vous, on jase beaucoup dans nos petites villes et un célibat prolongé de Renée risque d'alimenter bien des commérages.

\- Qu'osez-vous dire ?

\- Mademoiselle votre fille a passé bien des moments seule avec Monsieur de Montsorot… Les gens sont médisants et ils murmurent déjà qu'elle aurait peut-être accordé ses faveurs à l'homme qu'elle devait épouser…

\- Je vous interdis !

\- Entendez-moi bien, je ne doute pas de la vertu de Renée et je n'ai pas de plus cher désir que de faire taire ces médisances. Mais songez que seul un mariage pourrait y parvenir. Si Renée reste trop longtemps sans engagement, de plus en plus de gens vont se demander si ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est déshonorée.

Plessus souriait intérieurement en regardant Renaud d'Herblay bouillir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait préparé son discours et il avait trouvé les mots justes pour troubler le vieux soldat.

\- Je vous prie de me laisser faire ravaler leurs paroles à ces fâcheux. Je veux permettre à Renée de les regarder la tête haute… Je veux être l'homme qui défendra son honneur.

Plessus savait que pour Renaud d'Herblay l'honneur de sa fille était la seule chose qui comptait plus que son bonheur. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter l'idée que sa fille soit insultée par quiconque. Plessus avait trouvé le seul argument qui pouvait faire plier ce père aimant.

* * *

**_Engagement honni_**

Quelques jours plus tard, Renée revenait d'une promenade en forêt et harnachant son cheval dans les écuries, elle eut le déplaisir de revoir apparaître Plessus.

\- Je vous attendais ma chère, dit-il en souriant.

\- Monsieur, je croyais avoir été claire. Je n'ai nul plaisir à vous voir et je suis lassée de votre insistance.

Sans se démonter, il se rapprocha d'elle, l'acculant à un des piliers de l'écurie.

\- Veuillez sortir, monsieur !

Il posa ses mains sur les côtés du pilier l'empêchant ainsi de partir et la couvrit d'un regard triomphant.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote prétentieuse, mais j'effacerai cet air hautain de votre visage quand vous me regardez.

\- Écartez-vous !

Posant ses doigts sur son menton, il maintenait ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je dois être fou d'être tombé amoureux d'un petit animal sauvage comme vous. Mais je vous dompterai !

\- Vous êtes effectivement fou ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement !

\- Savez-vous comment je choisis mes chevaux, Renée ? J'aime prendre les bêtes les plus sauvages et les plus indociles. J'ai dressé les juments les plus rebelles. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de patience et d'obstination, j'ai dû alterner douceur et fermeté, faire jouer la carotte et le bâton, mais aucune ne m'a résisté. Et vous ne me résisterez pas non plus ! Je vous dresserai ma belle ! Vous viendrez me manger dans la main !

\- Je ne suis pas un de vos chevaux ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux brûlant de colère.

Lui donnant un phénoménal coup de pied, elle le fit basculer en arrière sur le sol de l'écurie. Il la regarda avec fureur puis éclata d'un rire qui la glaça.

\- Pauvre sotte ! Vous n'avez donc rien compris ! Vous serez à moi aussi sûrement que mes chevaux et mes chiens ! Vous pouvez choisir d'être un pur-sang qu'on bichonne ou une chienne indocile qu'on dresse à coup de cravache, mais vous m'appartiendrez ! Quel que soit le temps que cela prenne, je briserai votre résistance et vous serez aussi soumise qu'une chienne fidèle ! Et soyez sûre que j'y prendrais un immense plaisir !

\- Vous perdez la raison !

Il s'était relevé et la toisait avec mépris.

\- Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ! Vous allez devenir ma femme que vous le vouliez ou non ! Allez donc voir vos parents si vous ne me croyez pas !

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible… balbutia-t-elle en tremblant.

Plessus triomphait. Il avait lui faire payer ses rebuffades et ses humiliations.

\- Et pourtant, ma chère, votre père m'a accordé votre main… et vous savez qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-elle en partant en courant en direction de la maison.

\- Ce sera un plaisir de vous posséder ! lui cria-t-il en riant.

Elle se précipita aux genoux de son père qui discutait avec sa mère dans le salon.

\- Père, je viens de parler à Monsieur de Plessus, commença-t-elle haletante. Il m'a dit des folies, il prétend que vous lui avez accordé ma main.

\- C'est exact, mon enfant, répondit son père en évitant de croiser son regard. Vous allez épouser Monsieur de Plessus.

\- Mais enfin, à quoi pensiez-vous ?

\- Cela suffit, Renée ! l'interrompit sa mère sèchement. Nous sommes responsables de vous. Monsieur de Plessus va assurer votre avenir. C'est le meilleur parti de la région !

\- Je ne veux pas l'épouser ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que vous épousiez François. Mais nous devons être réalistes. Vous devriez être heureuse que Monsieur de Plessus s'intéresse encore à vous ! C'est le signe qu'il est profondément épris de vous !

\- Il me hait ! Il me veut, mais il ne m'aime pas ! Il veut faire de moi sa chose ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour !

\- Calmez-vous, Renée ! Vous êtes hystérique !

Elle tourna vers son père un regard implorant.

\- Père, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Il vous aime, répondit Renaud d'Herblay en fixant la fenêtre. Avec lui, vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez : les plus belles robes, les plus beaux cheveux… Il vous aime telle que vous êtes. Vous pourrez découvrir le monde avec lui. Il vous emmènera visiter Paris, Londres…

\- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas me vendre pour des chevaux ou des voyages. Comment avez-vous pu penser que j'allais accepter cela ?

\- Vous n'avez rien à accepter ! répliqua sa mère. Vous êtes notre fille et c'est à nous de décider pour vous. Vous avez bien montré ces derniers mois que vous n'étiez pas en état de prendre des décisions concernant votre avenir…

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes.

\- Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela ? balbutia-t-elle. Comment avez-vous pu prendre une telle décision sans m'en parler ?

Son père se leva toujours en évitant de la regarder.

\- Je ne veux plus discuter de cela. Vous allez épouser Monsieur de Plessus. Nous lui avons accordé votre main et nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre parole.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû me ramener à la vie si vous comptiez me vendre de cette façon ! lui lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

* * *

**_Décision_**

Elle retourna aux écuries en pleurant. Heureusement que Plessus en était parti, elle n'aurait pu supporter la honte de lui montrer son visage défait. Elle sauta sur Azalée et galopa à bride abattue.

Elle ne voyait même plus la route tant ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il lui semblait qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds… C'était un cauchemar… Elle ne pouvait pas épouser cet homme odieux… Elle ne serait jamais à lui ! Elle repensait avec dégoût au contact de sa main sur son visage. Non, il ne la toucherait pas ! Jamais !... François… Elle se souvenait de la douceur de sa bouche, de la chaleur de son corps, de la délicatesse de ses mains. Son corps s'enflammait encore au souvenir de leur unique étreinte. Ses caresses étaient comme imprimées sur sa peau… Elle aurait tant voulu se donner à lui tous les jours de sa vie… La vie était d'une cruauté. Cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle perde François, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit salie par un homme qu'elle détestait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !... François, pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte avec toi ?

Elle arrivait au cimetière. Elle mit pied-à-terre et courut se jeter en pleurant sur la tombe de son amour.

Pourquoi n'était-elle qu'une femme ? Pourquoi devait-elle se soumettre à la volonté de ses parents ? Si elle avait été un garçon, tant de possibilités se seraient offertes à elle. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas traînée à la foire aux maris dès ses quinze ans. Elle aurait pu partir d'ici. Elle aurait pu devenir un soldat et servir la France. Mais non ! Elle était une femme. Qu'importaient ses rêves et ses sentiments, son destin était de devenir une épouse docile ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se marie quitte à lui faire épouser n'importe qui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'appartenir ? Son corps serait-il vendu comme une marchandise sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire ? Non, elle ne pouvait accepter une telle vie !

Pardonne-moi François… Nous ne nous retrouverons même pas au paradis, mais je ne serai jamais la femme d'un autre homme.

Elle avait toujours un poignard caché dans un des pans de sa jupe quand elle allait chevaucher seule dans la forêt. Elle le sortit et regarda un instant la lame effilée. Dans quelques instants, la lame pénétrerait dans ses poignets. Peut-être serait-elle précipitée dans les flammes de l'enfer, mais même l'enfer valait mieux que cette mort lente qu'on lui promettait. François l'avait quittée, ses parents l'avaient trahie, plus rien ne la retenait dans ce monde. Au moins, elle ne serait pas avilie par Plessus. L'enfer était préférable à une vie aussi dégradante.

La lame effleura sur son poignet faisant couler un mince filet de sang… Renée se figea à cette vision. Elle revoyait le corps ensanglanté de François, son visage sans vie qu'elle avait tenté en vain de ranimer. François reposait sous cette dalle de pierre et son meurtrier était bien vivant. Pourrait-elle mourir en sachant que celui qui avait assassiné l'amour de sa vie courait toujours ? Pourrait-elle laisser à d'autres le soin de châtier ce criminel ?

Ses souvenirs des jours heureux lui revenaient. Elle voyait son amant qui la serrait contre lui avec ce regard qui la faisait vibrer. Elle l'entendait lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille… « Je vous aime, mon amazone… » Pour lui, elle était une amazone. Souvent il la comparait aux grandes guerrières de la littérature : Bradamante, Marphise… Une amazone ne se serait jamais suicidée sur la tombe de son aimé. Une amazone serait plutôt morte l'épée à la main en accomplissant sa vengeance.

Les paroles que son père lui avait lancées dans la salle d'armes lui revenaient en mémoire. Serait-elle lâche ? Allait-elle mourir sans combattre ?

Une idée folle était en train de germer dans son esprit. Si son destin de femme n'était que d'être une épouse soumise et malheureuse, elle allait cesser d'être une femme. Il n'y avait plus de femme guerrière, alors elle allait être un homme. Elle se battait mieux que la plupart des hommes, ne pourrait-elle pas passer pour l'un d'eux ?

Non, c'était absurde… et pourtant…

Elle se releva les yeux brillants et remonta sur sa jument.

Elle arriva devant le manoir où vivait François alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon. Elle frémit en passant le seuil de cet endroit où elle n'était pas revenue depuis cette nuit terrible. Le manoir était à l'abandon depuis la mort de François. On avait également retrouvé le cadavre d'une vieille gouvernante. En inspectant les lieux, Tréville avait découvert qu'une troisième personne avait dû y habiter, un jeune garçon qui était demeuré introuvable. Peut-être avait-il été enlevé par les brigands… Renée songea que cela devait être la personne que François voulait lui présenter.

À l'étage, elle trouva un placard rempli de vêtements d'un jeune gentilhomme. Il fallait qu'elle essaie. Les vêtements étaient un peu larges pour sa taille fine, mais cela devrait aller.

Elle se déshabilla puis elle enserra ses seins sous un pan de drap qu'elle venait de déchirer. Ayant revêtu une large chemise et un pantalon, elle examina son profil dans un miroir. Elle semblait certes un peu frêle pour un homme, mais ses formes étaient totalement masquées.

Elle se vêtit comme un homme et attacha sa superbe chevelure. Avec un feutre, un pourpoint et des bottes, pourrait-elle espérer faire illusion ? s'interrogeait-elle. Ses traits n'étaient-ils pas trop délicats pour passer pour masculins ?

Cette idée était totalement folle. Dieu sait ce qu'il lui arriverait si elle était découverte pourtant plus elle contemplait son reflet, plus elle se sentait sûre d'elle. Les hommes étaient si convaincus de leur supériorité, vue son adresse au combat jamais ils n'imagineraient qu'elle n'était qu'une femme. Même si sa féminité sautait aux yeux, il suffisait qu'elle défasse un ou deux beaux messieurs pour qu'ils la voient comme un garçon.

Peut-être avait-elle perdu la raison, mais elle était décidée. Une détermination implacable l'animait.

Tu verras François, je me montrerai digne de ton amour. Je punirai l'assassin qui nous a séparés et tu n'auras pas à rougir de moi.

* * *

**_Départ_**

Trois jours plus tard, les d'Herblay trouvèrent au réveil une lettre de leur fille sur le lit qu'elle n'avait pas défait.

_« Mes chers parents,_

_« Je m'excuse par avance de l'embarras que je vais vous causer, mais il me faut partir. Je ne peux accepter de devenir la femme de Monsieur de Plessus. J'ai reçu tellement d'amour que je ne pourrais me contenter d'un mariage de convenance. J'y perdrais mon âme et mon honneur._

_« Je suis désolée de vous quitter de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour échapper à ce mariage._

_« Croyez que je conserverai toujours en mon cœur le souvenir de vos bienfaits. Vous m'avez donné plus d'amour et de tendresse qu'un enfant peut en rêver. Vous m'avez appris la valeur de l'honneur et du courage, et je tâcherai toujours de vivre dans la droiture que vous m'avez inculquée. Vous m'avez appris à ne jamais m'avouer vaincue et à me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. La seule chose que vous ne m'ayez pas apprise est la soumission. Je ne peux accepter de vivre enchaînée alors je préfère m'envoler en espérant que vous n'essaierez pas de me retenir._

_« Pardonnez-moi de prendre ainsi ma liberté, mais soyez sûrs que je suivrai toujours la voie de l'honneur._

_« Je vous aimerai toujours._

_« Votre fille dévouée, _

_« Renée »_

Renaud d'Herblay replia la lettre le cœur lourd. Il ne reverrait jamais cette enfant merveilleuse qui illuminait sa vie depuis seize ans. C'était un juste retour des choses. Il avait voulu sacrifier son bonheur et il avait perdu le sien. Il était bien puni d'avoir écouté les médisances de Plessus. Il avait été stupide. Il l'avait crue déshonorée par des calomnies et elle lui montrait que le vrai déshonneur était l'absence de courage.

\- Il faut que nous la fassions rechercher ! s'exclama Julie.

\- Non.

\- Mon ami…

\- Non, elle nous a signifié qu'elle se débrouillerait seule à présent et nous devons nous incliner. Nous l'avons traitée comme une marchandise, il était évident qu'elle se révolterait. Nous ne pouvons nous en prendre qu'à nous-mêmes.

\- Mais Dieu sait ce qui peut lui arriver. Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

\- Ce n'est plus une enfant, c'est une jeune femme forte qui a surmonté bien des malheurs. Elle saura très bien se défendre, je lui fais confiance. Je regrette juste de ne pas le lui avoir dit quand il en était encore temps.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il réalisa qu'il regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours d'avoir un instant douté d'elle. Le lui pardonnerait-elle ?

Renée chevauchait depuis le milieu de la nuit. Elle était partie sans un bruit de la maison endormie puis avait sorti silencieusement Azalée de l'écurie. Elle n'avait pu abandonner sa douce jument et de toute façon, elle avait besoin d'un cheval.

Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à Paris. Là-bas, il serait facile de se fondre dans la masse des habitants si d'aventure Plessus ou ses parents cherchaient à la retrouver.

Son cœur se serrait quand elle songeait qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais ses parents. Si elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser son père à accepter la demande de Monsieur de Plessus, elle savait pourtant que sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se rebeller. Comme il lui avait dit, l'amour est toujours une force et c'était l'amour qu'il lui avait apporté depuis son plus jeune âge qui lui avait permis de surmonter la douleur de la perte de François. Mais elle ne devait plus regarder en arrière, se dit-elle en essuyant d'un geste vif les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux.

À Paris, il faudrait qu'elle trouve une auberge où dormir. Ce serait une bonne occasion de tester son déguisement. Elle était vêtue comme un parfait gentilhomme, mais son visage et sa voix ne risquaient-ils pas de la trahir ?

Demain, elle irait voir Monsieur de Tréville et lui demanderait de l'accepter parmi les mousquetaires. Il ne serait sans doute pas aisé à convaincre, mais il était la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer.

* * *

**_Le capitaine de Tréville_**

Renée tremblait un peu quand on l'introduisit dans le bureau du Capitaine de Tréville.

\- Que voulez-vous, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il.

Il l'avait à peine regardée, mais elle fut soulagée de constater qu'on ne la reconnaissait pas dès le premier coup d'œil.

\- Monsieur de Tréville, vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

L'intonation de la voix surprit le capitaine qui posa un regard appuyé sur le jeune éphèbe qui se tenait très droit devant lui. Il blêmit en reconnaissant les traits délicats et les yeux tristes de la fiancée de son ami… Que faisait-elle donc ici ? Et quelle était cette tenue ?

\- Mademoiselle d'Herblay… Pourquoi cet accoutrement ?

\- Je viens vous demander de m'accorder l'honneur de rejoindre la compagnie des mousquetaires, monsieur.

Le capitaine manqua d'éclater de rire, mais le regard qu'elle posait sur lui l'arrêta instantanément. Il n'avait pas oublié la douleur infinie qui voilait ses yeux clairs, mais là il y lisait quelque chose de plus… Était-ce de la colère ? Était-ce de la haine ? Quel était ce feu qui brûlait au fond de son regard ?

Calmement, elle lui fit le récit de ces derniers mois.

\- Monsieur, je me dois de rendre justice à François, conclut-elle. Je ne peux me résoudre à laisser à d'autres le soin de venger mon amour et je ne pourrais trouver le repos tant que l'homme qui a assassiné François sera de ce monde.

\- Écoutez, mon enfant, je ne peux pas imaginer les souffrances que vous avez traversées, mais il vous faut être un peu raisonnable. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'engager des jeunes filles dans ma compagnie. Il n'y a ici que des soldats aguerris et François ne me pardonnerait pas de vous avoir fait tuer.

\- Ne me jugez pas sur mon sexe, monsieur ! répondit-elle les yeux flamboyants de fureur. Je sais me battre bien mieux que beaucoup d'hommes !

Elle sortit l'épée que Tréville reconnut comme étant celle de François et le mit en garde.

\- Allons, mademoiselle... Je ne vais pas m'amuser à ça...

\- Si vous ne me trouvez digne de faire partie de votre compagnie que ce soit sur ma valeur ! Mais laissez-moi la même chance que si j'étais un homme !

Elle ne renoncerait pas facilement, songeait Tréville... Il faudrait donc lui ôter cette idée grotesque de son esprit.

Il se leva et la mit en garde. Les épées se croisèrent dans un bruit sourd... Il pensait la désarmer facilement, mais elle lui opposait une résistance farouche, parant ses attaques avec souplesse. Elle ne se vantait pas... Peu de ses hommes avaient une telle adresse. Aussi inconcevable qu'il l'aurait cru, elle réussit d'une feinte à le faire tomber au sol et à le tenir en garde. Cette jolie blonde de seize ans avait réussi à le vaincre !

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Puis-je me considérer comme des vôtres, monsieur ?

Une main puissante s'abattit sur sa joue la jetant au sol. Le capitaine de Tréville la fixait avec colère.

\- Pour quoi prenez-vous la compagnie des mousquetaires ? Un repaire de spadassins ? Croyez-vous qu'il suffit d'être habile et plein de haine pour y entrer ? Croyez-vous qu'on vient ici pour assouvir je ne sais quelle vengeance personnelle ? La compagnie des mousquetaires a été créée pour servir et protéger le roi et n'y entrent que ceux qui veulent avant tout défendre les intérêts du royaume et non accomplir une vengeance aussi juste soit-elle !

\- Et pour qui me prenez-vous, monsieur ? répondit-elle en le fixant avec hauteur. Croyez-vous que je n'ai aucun honneur ? Croyez-vous que je ne rentrerai au service du roi que pour d'égoïstes raisons ? Croyez-vous que si je rejoins les mousquetaires, je ne serais pas prête à donner ma vie pour mon pays ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Non, ce n'était pas de la haine qui brûlait dans son regard. C'était une détermination farouche et indomptable... Elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle battrait la campagne seule à la recherche des bandits qui avaient tué son amour s'il le fallait.

Que puis-je faire, François ? se demandait Tréville. Si je la refuse comme mousquetaire, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour te venger...

\- Vous êtes une noble jeune fille, mademoiselle, répondit le capitaine d'un ton radouci. Vous êtes habituée à des lits douillets et des maisons confortables. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la dureté d'une vie de soldat.

\- Beaucoup de nobles jeunes hommes n'ont aucune idée de la vie de soldat avant de devenir de vaillants mousquetaires. Pourquoi me jugez-vous différemment parce que je suis une femme ? N'insultez ni mon courage ni ma détermination, monsieur ! Je serais prête à tout endurer si vous acceptez de me faire confiance.

Elle avait réponse à tout... Je comprends ce qui t'a attiré chez elle, François.

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir frappée... Mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez de décision irréfléchie. Il faut bien que vous songiez à toutes les conséquences que peut impliquer ce choix. Il n'y a pas de femme chez les mousquetaires ! Êtes-vous capable de devenir un homme ? Êtes-vous prête à renoncer à votre vie de femme à votre âge ?

Il vit alors ses grands yeux bleus de remplir de larmes.

\- À quoi dois-je donc renoncer ? Je n'ai plus aucun bonheur à attendre de ma vie de femme. C'était François mon bonheur et on me l'a arraché ! Je n'ai plus rien à espérer en tant que femme à part d'être vendue à un homme que je hais ! Est-ce à cela que je dois renoncer ? Si c'est le cas, c'est sans remords que je deviendrai un homme.

Quelle femme incroyable ! Elle aurait dû être brisée, dévastée et pourtant elle se tenait droite face à sa vie en ruine. Où puisait-elle la force de faire ainsi face seule à l'adversité ? Quelle énergie animait ses yeux douloureux ?

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, continua le capitaine en contenant son émotion sous un masque de froideur. Vous n'aurez droit à aucun traitement de faveur ! Vous serez traitée comme n'importe quel soldat. Je ne me montrerai pas plus indulgent à votre égard parce que vous êtes une femme. Vous commencerez tout en bas de l'échelle, comme n'importe quel apprenti. Vous devrez accomplir les travaux les plus ingrats avant de pouvoir revêtir la casaque des mousquetaires. Si vous ne vous montrez pas à la hauteur de la tâche, je vous renverrai sans discussion.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus, monsieur, répondit-elle en s'agenouillant respectueusement à ses pieds.

Le capitaine de Tréville la regarda un court instant hésitant à poursuivre d'un ton bien plus doux :

\- François m'avait écrit qu'il allait épouser une femme à nulle autre pareille, il m'avait écrit que sa fiancée était flamboyante... J'ai cru que c'étaient les mots d'un homme aveuglé par l'amour. Je réalise qu'il était en deçà de la réalité... Je serai honoré de vous avoir sous mes ordres.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas François. Tu n'espérais sans doute pas une vie de soldat pour ta fiancée. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'arriver à la protéger, mais je doute qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin… Peut-être que le service du roi l'aidera à panser sa peine.

\- Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez, répondit-elle avec reconnaissance. Croyez que je n'aurais de cesse d'en être digne.

\- Enfin, il est clair que votre identité doit demeurer secrète.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur. À ce jour, Renée d'Herblay n'existe plus. Elle repose auprès de son fiancé dans un cimetière de Normandie.

\- Il faudrait vous trouver un nom, que diriez-vous d'Aramis ?

À quoi pensait-il donc ? Pourquoi avoir prononcé ce nom ? Pourquoi avoir choisi pour cette jeune femme le nom qu'il aurait souhaité donner à son fils si le ciel lui en avait accordé un ? Tréville comprit alors qu'elle l'avait totalement conquis. Elle n'était pas simplement digne de rentrer au service du roi, elle avait toutes les qualités qu'il aurait rêvé pour son enfant : le courage, l'honneur et une détermination en acier trempé.

\- Cela me convient très bien, monsieur.

\- À présent, appelez-moi capitaine, Aramis ! Et ne me décevez pas !

\- Vous n'aurez pas affaire à une ingrate, capitaine.

\- Apprenez à parler de vous au masculin, monsieur Aramis ! Je veux vous voir demain matin dès sept heures dans les écuries. Vous prendrez soin des montures de vos compagnons.

\- Bien, capitaine, répondit-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête avant de quitter le bureau très droite.

* * *

**_Les mousquetaires_**

Le lendemain, elle arriva à la compagnie dès la première heure et commença à astiquer les écuries. Les mousquetaires arrivaient les uns après les autres, harnachant leurs montures sans même la remarquer, ce qui lui convenait très bien. C'était un travail fatigant et pénible, mais Renée adorait s'occuper des chevaux et elle ne devait pas ménager ses efforts si elle voulait se montrer digne de la confiance du capitaine.

Elle était là depuis plusieurs heures quand un mousquetaire entra en trombe dans l'écurie. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour ne pas se prendre le cheval de plein fouet. Sans s'excuser, le mousquetaire descendit de cheval et l'invectiva :

\- Faites un peu attention ! Vous avez failli heurter mon cheval !

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça ! Avez-vous le diable à vos trousses pour pénétrer aussi vivement dans une écurie ? répliqua-t-elle en se relevant.

Le gaillard la couvrit d'un regard sombre.

\- Vous êtes le nouvel apprenti. Vous êtes bien impertinent !

Appuyant encore son regard sur son visage fin, un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres pincées.

\- Vous êtes charmant, dites-moi, vous serez plus à votre place comme page de Sa Majesté que comme mousquetaire. Je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les petites filles dans la compagnie maintenant !

Renée sentait son visage s'empourprer. Il y avait plusieurs mousquetaires dans l'écurie et tous s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nue devant ces hommes… Il fallait qu'elle réagisse vite sinon elle serait rapidement découverte.

\- Monsieur, vous me devez réparation ! dit-elle en sortant son épée.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec des enfants !

\- Je ne me laisserai pas insulter ! répliqua-t-elle en tendant son épée vers lui.

\- Très bien, si ça vous amuse ! Je vais vous donner une solide correction, petit impudent !

\- Attendez-vous à en recevoir une !

Appuyé au muret de la cour, un jeune mousquetaire observait avec attention le combat qui venait de commencer.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Athos ? lui demanda un colosse qui venait arriver.

\- C'est ce butor de Gaspard qui a insulté le nouvel apprenti.

\- Il va réduire en miettes ce garçon, ne devrions-nous pas intervenir ?

\- Non, Porthos. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas se fier à son visage de jeune fille et son allure enfantine, regardez les yeux de ce garçon ! Ce n'est pas le regard d'un homme qui s'en laisse conter ! Gaspard a eu tort de le provoquer bêtement… ce qui ne m'étonne guère de cet imbécile.

Ce jeune garçon était d'une souplesse et d'une agilité peu commune. Le mousquetaire qui devait faire deux fois son poids l'attaquait de front et ce garçon évitait chacune des attaques avec aisance. Très fin presque frêle, il se mouvait avec une grâce féline, glissant entre les doigts de son adversaire plus lent et plus lourd...

\- Pardieu, vous aviez raison ! s'écria Porthos. Ce garçon est très doué !

Il ne devait pas être d'une grande force physique, mais il compensait cela par sa souplesse, son adresse et sa rapidité. On dirait vraiment un félin, songeait Athos sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je me demande qui de vous deux l'emporterait si vous aviez à vous affronter, dit Athos à son ami. Entre la force brute et cette aisance si légère, je ne sais qui aurait le dessus.

\- Ne raillez pas, Athos ! Ce gamin est doué certes, mais je suis bien plus fort que lui !

Gaspard essayait de l'acculer contre un arbre. Exaspéré par la résistance du jeune éphèbe, il balançait son épée avec fureur.

\- Vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés à combattre une petite fille, le raillait le jeune garçon blond.

\- Vous allez ravaler vos paroles !

Gaspard s'énervait et commettait de plus en plus d'erreurs. Le jeune apprenti s'accrocha prestement une grosse branche de l'arbre sous lequel il se trouvait et se faisant voltiger donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de Gaspard qui tomba en arrière. Sautant vivement au-dessus de celui-il, il mit son épée sous son menton.

\- Je crois que c'est vous qui allez ravaler vos paroles.

\- Aramis ! Aramis ! ARAMIS !

Renée se retourna… Elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau nom.

Le capitaine de Tréville venait de pénétrer dans la cour et avançait vers elle l'air furieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là depuis une journée et déjà vous vous battez avec un de vos camarades ! Mais à quoi pensez-vous donc ? Ne vous ai-je pas dit que vous n'étiez pas dans un repaire de spadassins ? Vous n'êtes qu'une tête brûlée ! Je n'ai que faire de cela dans ma compagnie !

Tête basse, Renée enfonçait ses ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était renvoyée. Tréville avait saisi la première occasion pour se débarrasser d'elle… C'était tellement injuste !

\- Attendez, capitaine ! Ce jeune garçon n'est pas fautif.

Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'un jeune mousquetaire s'était avancé vers eux. Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre exprimaient une intelligence acérée.

\- Il n'a fait que répondre aux provocations de Gaspard, continua-t-il. Aucun gentilhomme n'aurait pu accepter de telles insultes sans répondre à l'outrage.

\- Sans compter, capitaine, que nous avons pu observer l'adresse de ce jeune garçon et qu'il est sans nul doute une recrue précieuse, ajouta un mousquetaire gigantesque au visage généreux.

\- Est-ce vrai Aramis ? demanda Tréville. N'avez-vous fait que répondre à l'outrage ?

\- Oui, capitaine, murmura-t-elle rougissante.

\- Que ne le disiez-vous ? s'exclama Tréville en allant d'un pas vif réprimander Gaspard.

\- Je vous remercie, messieurs, dit Renée en regardant les deux mousquetaires avec reconnaissance.

\- Nous n'avons fait que dire la vérité, répondit le mousquetaire aux yeux bleus. Il eut été injuste que vous soyez puni pour avoir défendu votre honneur.

\- Il n'empêche. Sans votre intervention, je n'aurais pas passé une journée au sein de la compagnie… Je m'appelle Aramis, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Athos, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Et moi Porthos, dit le colosse. Si nous allions déjeuner afin de faire plus ample connaissance ?

\- Vous allez voir Aramis, Porthos est d'une force colossale qui n'a d'égale que sa gourmandise.

\- Cela se voit, dit-elle en regardant le ventre saillant du mousquetaire.

Elle rougit aussitôt de sa franchise, mais Porthos ne s'en formalisait pas et Athos éclatait de rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, en buvant un verre de vin en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, Renée, ou plutôt Aramis, songea qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis la mort de François. Avec ces deux mousquetaires, malgré son travestissement, elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même. Elle pouvait parler librement sans qu'ils ne s'en offusquent. C'était tellement plein simple d'être un homme ! Plus besoin de minauderie, de fausse timidité et d'hypocrisie. Sa franchise et sa force n'étaient plus des défauts. Peut-être que sa vie d'homme serait plus joyeuse que ne l'avait été sa vie de femme.

Renée avait rêvé d'une vie d'aventures et d'amour. Elle avait connu un amour intense et douloureux, Aramis connaîtrait une vie d'aventures… et sur cette pensée, Renée devint Aramis.

* * *

_Comme je le disais en préambule, c'est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite sur une impulsion il y a plus d'une décennie maintenant. Je ne l'écrirais plus du tout comme ça. Je trouve la fin désastreuse... Mais tant pis..._


End file.
